The pee test
by AhhJesus
Summary: Zero is possibly pregnant, how does he and Kaname handle it? A light fun story I just came up with. (Yaoi in ch.2 )Please review. c:
1. Oh ew

The pee test.

Zero sat down on the edge of the elegant porcelain tub, gripping his silver hair nervously. He rested his head down in his lap and focused on his breathing anything to not look at the white tube on the counter. He hadn't been feeling too well these last few weeks, always grumpy and tired and the smell of food almost made him vomit every time he came near it.

His Husband was so busy these last few weeks handling his duties as a Pure Blood Lord that he hadn't really noticed his Mate's failure in health. The only time he seemed to notice the boys change in behavior was in bed. Zero couldn't stand to even think about sex lately and that alerted his Husband, which lead to massive fights between the two. That was almost three weeks ago.

Zero had begun throwing up regularly after that. Mostly in the morning or when he tried to eat. His eating habits had become strange as well; he couldn't stand the taste of his old favorite foods but started craving foods that he never liked before. Kaname noticed his Husband ignored dinner most nights and had witnessed Zero's throw up sessions in the mornings.

And that's when he brought in the pregnancy test.

_**-Flash back to the night before.**_

_Kaname walked in to the massive Victorian inspired bedroom that he shared with his Husband. He had a box in his hand that he kept close to his side to hide the writing._

_Zero rolled over in bed to face his approaching Mate and immediately noticed that he was carrying something. _

"_Whats that?" The younger male asked as he sat up running his fingers through his messy silver hair._

_Putting the box behind his back Kaname approached the side of the bed._

" _Zero its 4 o'clock in the afternoon have you seriously been sleeping all day long?" His voice came out overly stern and when Zero didn't say anything he ushered the boy to scoot over and he climbed into bed wrapping his arms around the Silver male._

_Zero curled up into his Husband's side and let out a long sigh._

" _I don't know what's wrong with me Love, I have no energy and I know it's frustrating you." Zero whispered weakly._

_Kaname ran his free hand over the boys side to console him and kissed the top of his head._

"_We need to talk.." He let the sentence fade as he brought the box from behind his back and put it on his lap in full view of the younger boy._

_Zero's lilac eyes widened as he grabbed the box and with a loud yelp he dropped it again, scooting an arms distance away from the Brunette._

" _Oh no no no its defiantly not that." Zero almost yelled in denial._

_Kaname as calm as ever relaxed against the head board._

"_It is a very good chance that it is." He kept a gentle tone with his Mate to ease the growing hysteria._

"_Uh no." Zero spat out looking back down at the box._

"_We were pretty careless towards your last fertile period and I think I know a pregnant Vampire when I see one." Kamane closed his eyes to portray calmness._

" _WE WERE CARELESS? YOU were careless." Zero screamed and jumped off the bed throwing the box to the floor._

" _I am not pregnant" He glared at his Husband who hadn't moved a inch._

"_I am hungry then, If you are not pregnant then let's go get some sushi."_

_And with just the thought of raw fish Zero ran to the bathroom trying not to throw up._

As Zero thought back to the night before he got chills up his spine. After his blow up he had ignored Kaname the rest of the night and was kind of annoyed when his Mate didn't leave for work this morning. He knew that there was a major possibility at this point and its not that the two of them hadn't talked about children before. They were usually always careful but over the last few years Kaname had started becoming careless and 'forgetting' protection.

Kaname was taking this whole situation far too more Zero thought about it the more it dawned on him that Kaname obviously wanted children. They had been mated for so long and Kaname brought it up every couple of years but Zero always dismissed it without thinking much of it.

But as he sat on the tub seriously facing the idea of having a child with his Husband he realized he wasn't as scared as he thought, And as thoughts of babies flooded to his mind he found himself smiling into his lap.

Three minutes were up and Zero lifted his head to look at the counter. Slowly he stood up and began to shake softly as he took the few short steps towards the pregnancy test on the counter.

Right as he reached the counter he closed his eyes and let out a long sigh as he blindly grabbed the test. Holding it in his hands he thought once more about children, not just any child but his and Kaname's child. A smile slowly spread across his face as he opened his eyes.

Zero let out a yell as he stared at the positive test in his hand. Not a yell of anger but a yell of joy and he gripped the test in his hand.

The boy then turned around and tanked open the bathroom door to see his Husband standing just inches in front of him with a worried look. They stared at each other before Kaname slowly began to smile.

Zero was right, his Husband had planned the whole thing.

" You did this on purpose didn't you?" Zero asked trying hard not to smile.

"I am sorry Mate I really am but.. you didn't want to talk about it, so I just did it." Kaname was grinning from ear to ear and took a step back to allow Zero to exit the bathroom.

" THIS ISN'T A DECISION ON WHERE TO EAT OR WHAT COLOR SHIRT TO WEAR THIS IS A BABY" Zero half heartingly yelled and tossed the pregnancy test at his Mate hitting him dead in the chest.

"Oh…ew." Kaname made a face and looked down at the floor where the test had landed.

Zero glared at him in silence a few moments.

" Are you shitting me? After all these years you are afraid of my pee?" Zero's voice strained to be monotone.

"Uh, I don't go around throwing my pee tests at you." He looked up just in time as Zero jumped on his him crashing them both to the ground.

" THERE WOULDN'T BE A PEE TEST IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU, NOW YOU ARE SCARED OF IT." Zero yelled as he tried to pin the Brunette under him.

Kaname flipped them around so Zero was pinned to the floor.

" I take it you are happy with the news?" The Pure Blood asked as care- free as ever.

Zero stared up at his mate then slowly wrapped his arms around the Brunette's shoulders bringing him down for a kiss.

After a few heated moments Zero broke the kiss.

" What if I didn't take it well hm? What would you of done then?" He asked his mate as they both got off of the floor.

Kaname shrugged and straightened his shirt.

" I knew you would take it well, you remember to water the plants so I know you will be a good father" He then turned to walk into the closet to change his shirt.

Zero stared in shock at his Mate.

" Plants…. YOU BASED MY PARENTING SKILLS OFF OF HOW I WATER PLANTS." Zero picked up the test off the floor and chunked it at the back of his Husbands head making the Brunette scream.

"Ew, now I have to get a shower." Kaname then turned around with a grin and picked up the test throwing it at his pregnant Mate hitting him in the arm.

Zero looked down at the pee test.

"Oh…ew" He kicked the test away from him with his foot.

" See? Now we both need a bath." Kaname said in a almost growl as he made his way back over to his Husband , scooping him up kissing him over and over again as they went back to the bathroom.

_**HELLO.**_

_**This is my one shot. I rushed it ( what else is new). I tried to make it cute and sweet. If it gets good reviews I will continue it as a series? Maybe c; Please excuse any typos and please leave a review telling me what you think.**_

_**Till next time.**_


	2. Sshhh

Zero was laying in bed as his Husband snored lightly beside him. He couldn't sleep, again. This had become pretty common since his stomach had began to grow. He rolled over on his back so that he could stare at his Husband who was fast asleep. Judging from the light streaming in from behind the curtains Zero knew that his Mate wouldn't be waking up anytime soon but that didn't stop the pregnant male at all.

Zero sat up with a slight struggle. His usual tone stomach had grown an awful lot over the last five months and felt as big as a whale.

"Babe." The silver haired male called out softly but got no reply from his Husband.

"Babe." Zero tried again as he placed a hand on his stomach but the Pureblood didn't wake.

Being pregnant and impatient Zero gave up being gentle, He leaned closer to his partner.

"Babe! Babe! Babe! Babe! BABE!" The younger male practically screamed into his Mate's ear.

The snoring stopped and Zero stared at his Lover intensely.

"I don't hear you.." Kaname's sleepy voice finally broke the silence.

"Oh you don't? Let me try louder." Zero took a deep inhale but was caught off guard as a hand popped up and covered his mouth before the screams continued.

"Sssshhhh.." The still asleep pureblood removed his hand from his Husband's mouth and flopped back against the large bed.

"I can't sleep." Zero poked Kaname in the chest.

" So you wake me up to share the experience huh?" Kaname had his eyes closed as he swatted away his Lover's pokes.

"Well I can't share the cramps, or the morning sickness, OR the boxing match going on with my ribs. But I can share this." Zero pinched his Husband's side which made the Pureblood yelp and sit up in surprise.

"Ok ok I am up." The Brunette rubbed his eyes and yawned. " Now what?"

Zero hadn't thought of what he was going to do once he had woken his Mate. So he frowned and sat back against the head board idly tracing his fingers down his stomach.

Kaname moved closer to his partner and touched his Husband's pregnant belly and started placing butterfly kisses along Zero's jaw.

"Mmm…" Zero moaned lightly as he closed his eyes.

"We can fuck?" Kaname whispered the younger boy's response earned a violent shove from the pregnant male.

"You JUST woke up." Zero yelled as he turned to face his Husband.

I only need a minutes notice." The Pureblood smirked and leaned forward roughly kissing his Husband.

Zero leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth to let his Mate's tongue enter. Their tongues swirled together in a rough but slow pace that quickly grew more frantic till Zero pulled away for air. This didn't stop Kaname's assault as gently pushed his pregnant Husband back against the bed and hovered over him gently kissing along the younger boy's jaw.

"You stop that, this is what got us in this situation in the first place." Zero gasped as Kaname bit down on his collarbone.

"But you are already pregnant sooo.." Kaname licked the bead of blood that rose from his Husband skin.

"So I look like a whale." Zero answered as he tried to push the Brunette off him.

" No you don't." Kaname licked up Zero's throat as he ran his hand under his Husband's thin shirt and over his growing stomach.

"Yes I do, a blue whale. AWHHOOOO." Zero made a face as he tried to mimic a whale call.

Kaname pulled back and looked down at his Mate in shock. "Don't do that."

"What that wasn't cute?" Zero grinned up at his mate.

"Not at all." Kaname leaned back down to kiss his Husband again as he slips his hand down the other male's waistband.

Slowly he curled his fingers around the waistband of Zero's sleeping shorts and tugged them down just enough to expose the male's awakening member. The two continued to kiss and Zero wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck to pull him closer.

Zero's dick was fully hard now and Kaname ran his finger's over the hard flesh teasingly earning him soft gasps from his pregnant Lover.

"Will you stop that." Zero ordered in a husky voice as he tugged off Kaname's loose sleep shirt.

Kaname smiled and took the edge of Zero's shirt in his mouth and tugged it up exposing his Husband swelled belly before pulling over his head all together.

Zero frowned at this and tried to pull the covers over his torso.

"Babe stop it you are beautiful, always will be." Kaname kisses Zero softly on the lips and gently pushes the blanket away.

When the kiss broke Zero looked worried.

"We haven't had sex since I have gotten this big." He stroked his stomach thoughtfully then continued." What will the baby think? Having his father intrude his home unexpectantly?"

Kaname slid off the edge of the bed and opened the end table to pull out a bottle of lube.

" I don't think it will mind, it will be like a roller coaster for it." He returned back to the bed and slide off the rest of Zero's bottoms before climbing back between his legs.

The Pureblood opened the lube and squirted the liquid on his fingers before slowly inserting a finger onto his Husbands bottom.

Zero gasped and arched his back up in surprise as his Husband began to stretch him. He wrapped his hand around his own member and casually stroked it as more fingers were added, all the while his moans deepened.

Once Zero was completely stretched and panting below his Mate, Kaname removed his bottoms and gently positioned himself over Zero with a worried look on his face.

Zero laughed and wrapped one arm around Kaname's shoulders and another around his stomach.

"Don't worry love you won't hurt the baby, but you better hurry up before I get too big to do this." And with that Kaname kissed his Husband once before he gently pushed in.

Zero let out a loud moan as his Husband pushed all the way inside him and dug his finger nails into the Pureblood's shoulder as he began to move his hips in time with his Lover's thrusts.

Zero let go of his stomach and grabbed his hard cock and started rubbing it as his Mate thrusted deeper inside of him.

The both of them were moaning and gasping as they both came closer to their climax. Kaname thrusted in and hit Zero's sweet spot making the silver haired male cry out and cum all over his pregnant stomach. Kaname watched his Mate wither in ecstasy beneath him and came deep inside of his Husband with a loud moan.

Kaname placed a sloppy kiss on his Husband's forehead before laying next to him. The pair layed there panting for some time before Zero nudged his Husband to get his attention.

"Hey, I am hungry." Kaname turned his head to stare at his Husband.

"Seriously?" Kaname asked as he glared at his pregnant Lover.

"Seriously." Zero answered glaring back at his Mate.

"God damnit.." Kaname muttered to himself and he climbed out of bed.

"Hey! Bring me a wet wipe before you go." Zero sat up on one elbow motioning to the mess on his stomach and crotch.

Kaname turned around and grabbed his shirt off the edge of the bed before throwing it at his Mate, earning a string of giggles out of the silver haired boy.

_**Xxx**_

_**Hello, I decided to do a ch.2 of this mini series. Please ignore any typos I have and usual leave a review telling me what you think or leave a message if you have any requests or anything to tell me. C: ttyl**_


End file.
